1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connecting method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-44598 and FIG. 5 herein disclose a female terminal fitting 4 with a box-shaped main portion 3 configured for receiving a mating tab 2. A resilient touching piece 5 is formed in the main portion 3. A contact projects from the upper surface of the resilient touching piece 5 and has a curved projecting piece. An elongated receiving portion 7 projects at a position on the inner surface of the main portion 3 facing the contact 6. The tab 2 has a double-plate structure by folding opposite widthwise ends of a metal plate in the thickness direction and causing the end edges of the folded parts to face each other. The tab 2 is inserted into the main portion 3 from the front so that the facing ends 8 face towards the contact 6. The resilient touching piece 5 is deformed resiliently by the tab 2 and the tab 2 is supported while being squeezed resiliently between the contact 6 and the receiving portion 7 to connect the two terminal fittings electrically.
The contact 6 establishes a connection with the tab 2 by a point contact of the projecting curved surface of the contact 6 with edges 9 of the facing ends 8 of the tab 2 when the tab 2 is inserted properly into the main portion 3. However, the contact 6 might be streaked by the edges 9 to impair contact stability, for example, when the tab 2 moves loosely in the main portion 3 due to vibration.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to ensure contact stability with a tab.